Kurra
Kurra (クラー Kurā) is a major character in both the second video game and in the television series. He is the son of Dark Raven and Queen Auroran, younger brother of Princess Skarlett and both a friend and a rival of Billy Hatcher. He is considered an anti-hero because he wants to defeat his father very differently than his friends. In the television series, he is a member of Team Night along with Ali and Somo. ''Appearance abilities and personality: Kurra is a young raven who mostly wears the same kind of armor his father wears, but in a different color scheme. His cufflinks are bronze to Dark Raven's silver and Kurra has bright fiery orange eyes, unlike Raven's black eyes. He bears the crow army's symbol on his lower abdomen, but ever since he joined Billy and his friends he has since worn a courage emblem tied around his neck by a thin red string. Most of the time, he carries a large black blade that used to be pure white until Kurra's aura corrupted it. Kurra's abilities are some of the most remarkable in the series. He can create illusions using his own dark energy, such as his shadow strike illusion where he has his shadow attack opponents from a distance, a teleportation technique that he learned by watching Skarlett in action with and has shown to be a well capable swords man. One of his most powerful attacks he learned is something called night pulse, where he sends a large blast of dark energy at his opponents (the only major problem with using night pulse is that it drains Kurra's power for a short while). When Kurra first joined the human group, he tended to look on the negative side of life as opposed to Billy's positive side. A major example was when Kurra wrote a very depressing poem explaining that he didn't want to be Dark Raven's son, causing all four of the human children and elder Uri-Uri to go and sulk in a corner, making themselves wish they'd never been born (in Uri-Uri's case however, he wished he never lost his eye) with Kurra quickly following suit. As the series progressed, Kurra began to get a more upbeat attitude as the four humans began to be positive influences on him. Sometimes he does lose some sanity as he needs to learn the difference between right and wrong and has self-doubts about himself, which Billy is quick to retort saying that Kurra is one of the bravest people he knows. History: 'Early life' ''"I don't know alot about my childhood, so I guess that's the reason why I have such a hard time making friends." -Kurra to Jenny regarding his childhood Kurra was born as a prince to Dark Raven and Queen Auroran during the full moon festival. His mother feared of what Kurra might've become because she saw Corvo's training of Skarlett and just how twisted the princess was getting. One night, Auroran snuck out of Dark Realm and gave her son to a Morning land family who wanted to have a child and as the years passed, Kurra still considers the two as his parents. One day, the crow army came to the Forest village with the intent of finding the giant egg and Kurra saw first hand just how powerful they were, causing him to run away out of fear. He didn't stop running until he found a safe hole that he found in the forbidden woods that only he knew about for the time being. New friends and facing his fears Kurra had not returned to the Forest village after he saw the power of the crows and refused to come out of hiding, causing him to isolate himself from society. One day while he was sleeping, he was woken up by Billy Hatcher, who was suspicious of the young crow. Kurra hid out of fear and begged Billy not to hurt him. He then became surprised when Billy showed sympathy to him and asked him why he was being so nice to him. Kurra was then introduced to the rest of the human group who were all stunned that Billy made friends with a crow. When the five were told about the stone tablet that both Billy and Kurra brought back, Bantam, Chick and Rolly went out to find the other three, but not before having their doubts about Billy being safe with a crow. After successfully retrieving the stone tablet, they followed a powerful light that lead them to the temple where the giant egg was created. Kurra was then introduced to his older sister Skarlett, who had been waiting for the five to appear at the center of the temple. She briefly berated Kurra then went to explain that he was supposed to spy on the residents of Morning land, but found another alternative when she saw him becoming friends with Billy, causing Billy to angrily lash out at the crow princess. The group eventually returned to the Forest village and Kurra was told that by Oma-Oma that he needed to gain his and Billy's friend's trust, which Kurra and Billy sadly agreed to. They then heard Rolly's cries for help and rushed outside to see Skarlett kidnap her. The duo went to the giant egg's temple and they fought through a large wave of soldiers to get to Skarlett, much to her chagrin. Kurra became stunned when he learned that Dark Raven was his biological father, thus making him a prince. When Dark Raven transformed into Ultimate Raven, Kurra stepped up to face him even though the odds were against him. He was successful at defeating his father and finally joined the others just as Billy woke up. Kurra, when Billy defeated Dark Raven for a second time, was ecstatic to tell him that the elders welcomed him as their student, to Billy's joy. The two then promised to see each other one day and went their separate ways. Television series Kurra appears on multiple occasions during the cartoon series either as a friend or as a rival to Billy. It's also in this series where he gets his iconic black sword. ''Relationships: 'Dark Raven' Kurra does not have any specific memories of his father, but could tell that he was and always will be a cold hearted psychopath. Raven has tried to manipulate Kurra into coming back to the crow army, all of which failed as Kurra became a protector of Morning land. 'Auroran' Compared to Raven, Kurra seems more attached to his mother than he is to his father. Like Raven, Kurra doesn't remember anything about Auroran, but was told all about her kind and gentle nature from his adoptive parents, making him want to be just as gentle as she is. 'Skarlett' When Kurra met Skarlett for the first time, he simply viewed her as someone who broke out of an insane asylum. When he learned that they were siblings, he was stunned and in shock by the sudden news and almost gave his sister an advantage in battle. He has shown to be more powerful than Skarlett and seems to pity her decision for following the path of evil. 'Dark Corvo' Kurra might've been trained by Corvo the same way he trained Skarlett, only in a more brutal fashion. When Corvo learned of Kurra's betrayal, he was furious at the crow prince for disobeying his father. Kurra views Corvo as a grumpy old timer as Corvo views him as a fly waiting to be swatted. 'Era Gecko ''' Era Gecko, being a prince himself, is often the most hesitant when it comes to attacking Kurra. When push comes to shove however, the two are often brutal fighters who are easily seen as polar opposites. Billy Hatcher '' "I don't want to lose you as a friend Billy." -Kurra telling Billy that his friendship with Billy means alot to him Ever since Kurra met Billy, they formed a special connection with each other, similar to brothers. This doesn't stop the two from having friendly competitions against each other. Kurra is actually proven to be as strong as Billy when it comes to hand to hand combat and Kurra even allows Billy to throw the first punch. ''Rolly Roll '' Rolly, like Bantam and Chick, was a bit suspicious of Kurra and his motives when she met him. As time went on, she learned to loosen up around him and even told Auroran that all she wanted was to see him happy, even though alot of Morning land's residents still don't trust him. ''Bantam Scrambled '' ''"I actually don't mind what your parents are like, as long as they support you.' -Kurra after Bantam warned him about his family Bantam and Kurra got off on a rough start when they first met. Kurra felt hurt because no one but Billy trusted him and his friends treated him like the enemy. Bantam did eventually become friends with the latter after he distracted his father so Bantam Chick and Rolly could take Billy somewhere safe and Bantam helped Kurra regain his memory when he had amnesia. Kurra even went on to say that Bantam was the older brother he always wanted. ''Chick Poacher '' Chick had his suspicions of Kurra and his 'plans' when the two met. When Kurra stepped up to face Ultimate Raven, Chick was the first to apologize to him and wished him luck against Raven's demonic form. Chick often takes him to see the sights around town and even taught him how to speak fluent Japanese, with Kurra learning surprisingly easily. 'Ali "Is this the special connection Billy feels towards Rolly? Love... It must be that..." -Kurra falling in love with Ali At first, Ali didn't seem to acknowledge or at the very least care about Kurra when they first met. When Kurra saved her from drowning though, she began to feel grateful towards him, to the point of her playfully teasing him. Kurra often feels the emotion of love whenever he's around her with the feeling being mutual towards Ali. Somo Kurra looks up to Somo for advice (Both figuratively and literally.) Somo respects Kurra's leadership skills in Team Night and the two consider each other as their closest friends, an example was when Kurra saw Somo's grave in an alternate timeline and seemed sad and hesitant to leave and even seemed angry when Era Gecko threatened to kill him, showing how special their friendship is to him. Morning landers Despite Kurra bravely standing against his father, alot of Morning land's residents do not trust him because of his crow background, to both Billy and Rolly's disgust. Kurra openly admits that he isn't trying to win anyone's approval and that they will learn from their mistake. ''Quotes: ''"Mother, Father, what's happening?" -A young Kurra before the crow army's attack "Please don't hurt me! I don't want anything from you!" -Meeting Billy for the first time "Take Billy somewhere safe. I'll create a diversion." -Before fighting Ultimate Raven "I wish I'd never been born..." -After all four of his friends read his poem "Strange, I remember this sword being pure white." -Examining his sword "Don't worry Chick, if you get upset just write a poem. We'll write one... together." -Reencouraging Chick to fight "Who are you? Why are you so interested in me?" -Suffering from amnesia "I always wanted a brother." -To Bantam after he regains his memories "Who are you?" -Meeting his mother for the first time in six years "Why is there water coming from my eyes?" -Crying tears of joy for the first time "I don't care... I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR MORE POWERFUL THAN ME! I HATE YOU AND I WISH YOU COULD JUST DIE!!!!" -Fighting his father a second time "Billy is very courageous, and maybe I am just as strong as him. Elder Meri-Meri, I was wondering can I battle him soon?" -Asking to fight whilst comparing himself to Billy "Heh heh heh... What's the matter Father? Aren't you having fun!?" -Going insane after holding onto his sword for too long "What!? And you're OK with that!?" -Kurra's reaction to Rolly's feelings towards Billy "Try to catch me if you can!" -Kurra and his friends having a race. ''Recommended songs: Chapter four - Avenged sevenfold: A song talking about Kurra's struggle between his friends and his heritage (''pre-chorus - raise your head and taste the courage (the one from black night) fall from grace, unholy night.) The bird and the worm - The Used: Talking about Kurra's insanity when he struggles to decide what's right or wrong. (Second verse - Out of his mind the weight pushes him whispering 'must've been out of his mind.') Coming undone - Korn: This song talks about how Kurra is strong during a fight yet at the same time gentle to those around him. (Chorus: Wait! I'm coming undone! Irate! I'm coming undone! Too late! I'm coming undone! What looks so strong so delicate!?) ''Trivia:'' *Kurra is actually a common Kurdish surname. *Often times, it's almost impossible to spell his name in kanji. *Sometimes his name is mistakenly spelt as Kurah. Category:Crows Category:Anti-heroes Category:Main characters Category:Males